Sick 'cause football!
by kitsumii
Summary: Boboiboy demam teruk, begitu juga Halina (OC). "Sebenarnya, apa yang terjadi sampai dia demam panas?"/ malehuman! Ochobot, Fang boleh jadi ooc dan Boboiboy boleh tahan sama - summary hancur!
1. HAACHOO!

Akhirnya, selepas malam berjaga siap juga fics ini!

Ini terinspirasi daripada abang saya (yang menyampah sakit hati!) Yang padan muka sakit!

Lupakan komen saya di atas^-^

Warni

ng: Oc, Sho-ai atau yaoi atau lebih dikenali sebagai boys love/bromance

FangBoy masih di top!

DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ

* * *

Halina memasuki kelasnya dengan jaket lengan panjang yang bewarna ungu. Dengan hidung merah, dia menutup separuh mukanya dangan mask. Dia berjalan dengan tergigil-gigil.

Dia memasuki kelasnya, dan nampaklah Fang, Iwan dan Gopal yang macam biasa tengah buat kerja sekolah "Pagi Fa- AACHOOO!" Halina mengesat hidungnya yang merah, mereka yang ada di dalam kelas itu semua tersenyap dan memerhati ke arah Halina.

Fang hanya memerhati Halina yang duduk di belakangnya, masih terhachum sana, terhachum sini "Kenapa kau datang sekolah kalau kau selsema teruk? Gelilah tengok!" Macam biasa Fang akan cakap terus terang benda yang menjijikkan didepan matanya sekarang ini.

Halina hanya merehatkan kepalanya di atas meja. Tiba-tiba, dia terdengar seorang lagi terbersin, kali ini lebih kuat daripada Halina. Halina mengangkat kepalanya dan ternampak Boboiboy yang sedang duduk di hadapan Fang. Dia juga memakai mask sepertinya. Halina tersenyum walaupun tidak nampak dengan masknya.

"Habis aku kena virus dari duo selsema ni!" Fang menopangkan tanganya dan terus memandang ke arah tingkap.

Semasa cikgu hadir, Halina dan Boboiboy diminta pergi ke bilik rawat untuk memeriksa keadaan mereka. Mujur, hanya memerlukan rehat yang cukup dan sedikit ubat yang pahit! Halina dan Boboiboy berbaring di atas katil sambil berlawan kata-kata macam:

"Sebab kau aku demam!" Halina berdesis

"Kau nak main dengan aku! Aku tak kisah!" Boboiboy tak mahu kalah


	2. Faint & Kiss

Okay, disebabkan saya marah sangat

Dengan abang annoying saya!

Sampai semua chapter dah siap tulis!

Happy reading, Readers-chan!

DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ

* * *

Semasa balik sekolah, Fang membantu Boboiboy untuk berjalan walaupun terasa jijik denganya. Gang yang lain? Gopal terus balik nak tengok cartoon, Ying kena jaga neneknya yang sakit, Yaya ada kerja sebagai ketua semua 'kerja'. Halina ketinggalan di belakang sambil mengambil gambar mereka.

Boboiboy menundukkan kepala "s...sorry Fang sebab buat kau tolong aku...ahh-" Boboiboy tiba-tiba pengsan ditengah tepi jalan, Fang terkejut

Fang memandang ke belakang untuk meminta bantuan daripada Halina, tapi malangnya dia terlupa kalau Halina memang dah balik dengan ibunya. Fang mengeluh dan angkat Boboiboy dengan bridal style.

Sampai dirumah Boboiboy, Fang diminta Ochobot untuk baringkan dia dibilik Boboiboy. Apabila Fang menurunkan Boboiboy dari gendongannya. Malangnya, Boboiboy tidak melepaskan tangannya yang masih terbelit di tenguk Fang. Fang blushing kerana jarak antara muka mereka hanya seinci. Dam semestinya, Fang sudah bersentuhan dengan bibir Boboiboy yang lembut bak kapas.

"Fang!" Ochobot membuka pintu bilik itu sambil memandang ke arah Fang

Fang terlupa bahawa Ochobot ni adik Boboiboy. Kawan baik Halina, seorang fudanshi, memilik mata seperti air yang jernih, rambut yang berkilau, headphone yang sekali-sekala dicabut, lengan baju yang bewarna hitam-putih, yap! Itulah Ochobot yang bijak! Dialah pelajar TOP di kelasnya, 3 Jujur.

Ochobot tersenyum dan berkata "maaf, aku cuma nak bagi kau kain ni..."


	3. The story is

Ochobot menyambung perkataannya sambil menagkap gambar untuk dihantar kepada Halina "Untuk letak kat atas dahi Boboiboy!" Dan dia memberi dengan cepat kain dan basin kecil pada Fang dan terus berlari ke biliknya

Fang hanya diam dan rendamkan kain itu ke dalam air lalu melipatnya dan letak di ata dahi Boboiboy. Selepas beberapa minit, Ochobot datang dengan ubat dan air masak di atas dulang.

Ochobot duduk di kerusi belajar Boboiboy, Tiba-tiba dia terdengar Fang menanya soalan kepadanya "Macam mana dia boleh demam teruk ni?" Dan Ochobot menarik nafas untuk bercerita

"Dia dan Halina bermain bola bersama, aku, Taufan dan Halina satu kumpulan sementara Halilintar, Air dan Api satu kumpulan. Gempa jadi pengadil! Tiba-tiba hujan turun...nasib baik aku bawak payung masa tu...aku cakap kat diorang jom balik...tapi diorang tak dengar dan terus main. Aku pun tinggal diorang sebab Tok Aba telefon aku untuk bantunya mengemas kedai. Aku ingat bila aku balik bersama Tok Aba hujan makin reda, tapi sebaliknya...aku diminta Tok Aba untuk mandi. Selepas itu, aku tertidur kat bilik aku...bila 1 jam kemudian baru Boboiboy balik, masa aku tengah baca manga...Boboiboy terbaring kat lantai, aku ingat dia penat sampai tertidur tapi rupanya demam. Pagi tadi Tok Aba cakap jangan pergi sekolah sebab nanti merebak, tapi dia dapat idea untuk pakai mask. Aku pun buat tak kesahlah!" Kata Ochobot sambil membuat muka tak kesah, Fang mencebik

* * *

BOBOIBOY MILIK ANIMONSTA!


	4. Little kitten!

Maaf, kalau lambat sangat update chapter

This was the last chapter of this story

Romance tak jadi, jadi readers-chan jangan marah

Imma still newbie/rookie here so...yes

Sambung chapter untuk best friend aku...

~~HAPPY READING~~

* * *

Suasana menjadi senyap/hening. Boboiboy masih terbaring di katil, sementara Fang merenung muka Boboiboy. Ochobot? Dia akan tangkap gambar mereka dan membaca manga yang dia pinjam dari Halina.

"Uggh..." terdengar suara seseorang (yang macam dalam kesakitan) terbangun dari demamnya "aku...kat mana?" Tanya Boboiboy

"Kau kat rumah, mana lagi aku nak dukung kau?" Kata & sindir Fang, lalu memberi Boboiboy sebuah senyuman tipis

Ochobot hanya menagkap gambar mereka, tak mahu mengganggu mereka macam sebelum ini 'biarlah pasanga lovey dovey ni bercakap...' bisik hati Ochobot sambil tersenyum

×Selepas seminggu×

Boboiboy dan Halina sudah sihat daripada demam panas. Kini mereka bermain bola sepak (lagi) dan terdengarlah bunyi rintikan kecil, nasib baik Halina diminta ibunya supaya bawa payung. Mereka pun pergi ke kedai Tok Aba. Semasa rancak meminum koko panas, Halina terjumpa seekor kucing yang bewarna hitam & dark purple, kucing itu duduk dekat dengan kerusinya, Halina tersenyum lebar.

"Boi-chan, tengok ni..." kata Halina sambil meletakkan kucing itu di atas topi Boboiboy

"Eh?" Boboiboy terasa berat kepalanya dan apabila dia hendak merasa apa yang ada diatasnya, ada bulu yang lembut, gebu dan sedikit basah "k-kucing?" Teka Boboiboy

Halina hanya menagguk kecil "Ocho-kun, Fang-kun tak datang sekolah hari ni...ada apa-apa yang berlaku ke masa dia datang rumah korang?" Tanya Halina yang tak suka ketinggalan perkara yang penting

Ochobot hanya tersenyum ria "ada!" Jawabnya riang

END!


End file.
